Telescopically assembled pipes are used in numerous applications. In short, the spigot end of one pipe is inserted into the socket end of a second pipe. The opening of the socket end of tone pipe is configured to receive the spigot end of another pipe, which becomes partially enclosed by the first pipe. A sealing member, such as a gasket may be inserted in the socket end to enhance the seal between the two pipes. Locking segments circumferentially arranged in the gasket restrain the resulting joint by impinging upon the spigot end thereby prevent separation of the pipes.
Telescopically assembled pipe joints that include tight seals, which also allow for high deflection (pivot) angles, however, remain a challenge for conventional pipe manufacturers. The cost and bulk of a typical joint required to achieve such unrestrained, high deflection pipe angles remains burdensome or necessitates the use of a separate pipe fitting between the two pipes. Ball and socket joints, for example, must be machined within close tolerances and are relatively expensive to produce. Typical telescopically assembled joints require large bulky bells and sealing members to accommodate even moderate deflections. Therefore, a need exists for a low cost, high deflection, low weight, restrained pipe joint.